The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring the wall thickness of an article and, more particularly, to an apparatus for and a method of measuring the wall thickness of an article having an aperture therethrough at a selected position along the length thereof.
Conventionally, the wall thickness of a given article, especially a tubular article, can be measured by a variety of means. For example, calipers and micrometers are commonly employed. Ultrasonic methods have also been employed. However, such means and methods are time-consuming, imprecise and often relatively complicated. In general, use of conventional measuring means and methods becomes increasingly difficult with increasing length and/or decreasing diameter of the tubular article to be measured.
In the manufacturing, machining, and inspection of components where close tolerances are essential to the assembly and/or the function thereof, relatively quick and extremely accurate determination of wall thickness is required for efficient and effective quality control. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and for a method of determining wall thickness which are relatively fast and simple and result in repeatable, accurate readings.
One object of the invention is to provide for inexpensive, readily taken measurements of wall thickness at selected points on the walls of tubular articles.
Another object of the invention is to measure wall thickness in tubular articles having relatively long lengths and relatively small diameters.
It is a still further object of the present invention that measurements taken in accordance therewith are accurate and repeatable.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.